leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS025
You Know...Articuno! (Japanese: VS フリーザー VS ) is the 25th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On the Seafoam Islands, both the Legendary Pokémon flies around the island while Team Rocket are searching the island. Meanwhile, Misty is teaching how to ride . However, Red doesn't have much success but eventually reaches the Seafoam Islands, which Misty explains is the nesting place of Articuno. In light of the destroyed , Misty offers Red Gyara, her Gyarados, assuring him that the Pokémon has fully rehabilitated from the vicious behavior it exhibited when they first met. Taking Red's in exchange, Misty leaves Red, who is unsure of what to do with Gyara but nonetheless thankful for a ing Pokémon in his possession. Journeying deeper into the island, Red notices the withered state of the vegetation and wonders if Articuno is nearby, but unknown to him Team Rocket has already noted his presence. As he brings out his Pokémon to help in the search, Red decides that it would be a good time to introduce Gyara to the others. However, Poli, Saur, and Pika are instantly wary of Gyara as a result of their previous encounter and back away, in spite of Gyara's friendly advances and Red's reassurances. They are quickly interrupted with the appearance of a ; Gyara instantly leaps into the fray while the other Pokémon, still wary of Gyara, are unsure of whether to assist. A frustrated Red notes the others' reluctance to help Gyara, Team Rocket reveals their presence to Red, declaring their ownership over Articuno - the Legendary Pokémon having sealed itself in ice for its own protection. At once, the lead Grunt orders Muk to grab the immobile Articuno; Red orders Gyara to intervene, but the Pokémon shudders and roars in apparent agony. As Red realizes that Gyara seeing Team Rocket must have triggered it into reliving its traumatic experiences at the organization's hands, Muk is ordered to attack Gyara while the grunts chase after the fleeing Articuno. Red's Pokémon start to go after Team Rocket, but Red calls them back to help Gyara, who is unable to retaliate in its trauma. Alongside Eevee, who shared Gyara's history of experimentation by Team Rocket, the Pokémon jump in to help out. Meanwhile, Team Rocket attempts to hold Articuno down, but the Freeze Pokémon deters them with a hail of ice. For a moment, Red's team appears to have the upper hand on Muk, but the Sludge Pokémon easily throws them off before preparing to smother Red and Gyara. Just then, Articuno reappears, releasing a wave of ice that freezes Muk, but leaves Red and his team untouched. Suddenly, Gyara snaps out of its pained state and Articuno takes flight, with Team Rocket still hot on its trail, as Red watches them leave. Standing at the coastline, Red laments letting Articuno escape, but congratulates his Pokémon on their acceptance of their new team member. Together, the Pokémon cheer as Red declares the continuation of their quest. Major events * Misty gives her , Gyara, to and takes his in exchange. * Red arrives at the Seafoam Islands and meets . * Red encounters Team Rocket, who are trying to capture Articuno. * Red's party accepts Gyara as their new team member. Debuts * Harry Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * Misty * Harry * s Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Vee; 's) * ( 's; given to Misty) * (Gyara; Misty's; given to Red) * ( ) * (Harry's) * (Adventures) Trivia * This round is included in The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Articuno |ko= |pt_br=VS Articuno |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 25 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS025 fr:Chapitre 25 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA025 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第25話 zh:PS025